


We Shall be Free

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Sixth in the Double Live series. Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, and Rebel Leader. This is the speech he gave his fellow students the night before they went into battle. Hey, No real pairings here…. Maybe a LITTLE Neville/Luna.





	We Shall be Free

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Double Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
 _We shall be free_  
 _We shall be free_  
 _So have a little faith_  
 _And hold out_  
 _Cause we shall be free_  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry showed up. This can only mean one thing. The battle starts tomorrow. I know the guys are expecting me to say something rousing; I’ve sort of become their defacto leader, But I have no idea what to tell them. I’m hoping it works the way it did When I told Luna I loved her the first time, just speak from the heart and they’ll listen.

“Everyone! Listen up.” I shouted, to the murmuring crowd in front of me, “Everyone knows Harry’s here now, this means the battle’s not to far away, and I thought it might be good to say a few words before it happened.”

“You know who is coming soon, and we are ready for him. As soon as he comes, we’re going out there to fight. Now I know you’d rather hear your rousing speech from a leader, Harry, or an Order Member…”

“YOU ARE our Leader, Neville!” One of the DA shouted, “You’re the one who’s taken care of us this year.”

I blushed at the praise but continued, “Thank you. As I was saying, soon will come the time to stop hiding and Fight. Fight to regain our School. Fight to regain our Lives, Fight to regain our Freedom from the murderous Pure-blooded Arseholes that took it from us. You know who is going to have to face an army he never saw coming, Dumbledore’s Army! Are you ready for this fight?!”

The cheers were overwhelming. I’ve never been good a public speaking, but today; I was feeling great at it. They were ready, and we, all of us, were going to save the day. Soon, we will be free.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
 _We shall be free_  
 _We shall be free_  
 _So have a little faith_  
 _And hold out_  
 _Cause we shall be free_

_This ain't Comin' from no prophet_   
_Just an ordinary man_   
_When I close my eyes and see_   
_The way this world shall be_   
_When we all walk in hand in hand_

_When the last child cries_   
_For a crust of bread_   
_When the last man dies_   
_For his words that he's said_   
_When there's shelter over_   
_The poorest head_   
_Then we shall be free_

_When the last thing we notice_   
_Is the color of skin_   
_And the first thing we look for_   
_Is the beauty within_   
_When the skies and the oceans_   
_Are clean again_   
_Then we shall be free_

_We shall be free_   
_(Come on sing it with us!)_   
_We shall be free_   
_So have a little faith_   
_And hold out_   
_Cause we shall be free_

_When we're free to love_   
_Anyone we choose_   
_When this world's big enough_   
_For all different views_   
_When we're all free to worship_   
_From our own kind of pew_   
_Then we shall be free_

_We shall be free_   
_(Every night and day I'm singin')_   
_We shall be free_   
_So stand straight_   
_And walk proud_   
_Cause we shall be free_

_And when money talks_   
_For the very last time_   
_And when nobody walks_   
_A step behind_   
_When there's only one race_   
_And that's mankind_   
_Then we shall be free_

_We shall be free_   
_This is what I'm saying to you_   
_We shall be free_   
_Cause every night every day I pray it's true_   
_Together_   
_Forever_   
_Cause we shall be free_

_We shall be free_   
_Every night and day every day and night_   
_We shall be free_   
_And you'll find that I am right when we_   
_Stand straight_   
_And hold out_   
_(Sing it with us) we shall be free_

_We shall be free_   
_This is what I’m saying to you_   
_We shall be free_   
_Cause every night every day I pray it's true_   
_Together; forever_   
_Cause we shall be free_


End file.
